Intervention
by chimericsnap
Summary: Dr. Alex Mercer is saved by the Assassins.


Disclaimer: I don't own either Prototype or Assassin's Creed. Also, this is a oneshot but free for adoption if anyone is interested in continuing along this vein.

* * *

Penn Station was a hive, teeming with the swarm of humanity all wrapped up in their lives. With how oblivious as they were and dressed as he was, there was no way they could identify him, or even realize who he was. They most certainly had no idea he could end them all with a simple move. He wouldn't though; his goal was escape, and the commuters might as well be his hostages. _They _wouldn't dare grab him here, not so publicly and not with the ace he held.

Just who they were had been hard to unearth - each hard won scrap of data had been mere fragments to add to the puzzle, but he had found enough. His ... coworkers, though they barely deserved to be called that, had begun to disappear; whole swaths of their work just gone. The possibility of a threat to his project had been enough to send him digging. He had started his search with McMullen, of course.

There had been much to find, but the first bit of concrete evidence he had actually managed to locate was in a correspondence with a Dr. Vidic of Abstergo Industries. Gentek and Abstergo were not outright rival corporations, their interests deviating too much to bother competing, but it was out of place enough for him to start there. The emails speaking of a brotherhood going by the archaic name Templars had seemed harmless enough until he had found mention of Vidic had given his condolences for the 'housecleaning' and upcoming loss of his pet project. DX-1118C was known to very few, hell, he was the only real scientist on the project! It certainly didn't take a genius to figure it out.

What else could he do but take his work and run? His laptop he had shipped to Dana - his sister appearing after all these years when he needed her was a godsend. She could work on some of the encrypted files he had found. If she was still alive afterward, he'd return to collect them. As it was, he was having a hard enough time getting off the island. Karen and McMullen kept calling, all but begging him to come in. He wouldn't be fooled that easily.

The bridges were bound to be guarded, so that way was out. Boats were too confined if anything went wrong, and would be easy to search. Penn Station, however, was bound to be filled with people and highly watched. It was perfect for avoiding the clutches of an organization that didn't want to be seen.

He had been so concerned with being followed that he completely forgot to look where he was going, running into a dark haired woman. Instead of shooting him a glare and wandering off, she peered up at him, before asking "Dr. Mercer?"

"I have no idea who-" he tried to dismiss her, but she grabbed his arm.

"No, wait. I need to talk to you. We've got to get out of here before they find you."

"I'm not-"

"_Please_," she demanded, all but pulling him off to the side where they could talk with a bit more privacy. And, he realized, be more likely to see anyone approaching.

"Who are you?" he demanded, keeping his voice low.

"Rebecca Crane. I'm with the Order, and I'm here to get you out of here before the Templars find you," she quickly filled in. "We have an extraction point nearby to get you to a safe location."

He had briefly found information on an Order, but hadn't deemed it important enough to have looked into. Now he was beginning to regret that. "How do I know you're not just going to kill me?"

"Look, I could have killed you ten times already, alright? If we wanted you dead, we wouldn't have wasted all this time. We would have just let the Templars find you. Like that group over there." She nodded towards one of the entrances. He looked where she was pointing, and saw a determined group of men shouldering their way through the crowd.

"How do we get out of here, then?"

"That's the easy part, if you're going to cooperate. There's a maintenance tunnel we can use," she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. He almost yanked his hand back before he caught on. They were looking for a single man, not a couple interested in a bit more privacy.

"And from there? How much time do we have to get off the island?" he asked, mind already racing. Getting away wasn't so hopeless now. In fact, he saw a way to turn this to his advantage already.

"Not long, maybe an hour. We've got to be long gone by then. Why? Is there something you still needed to do?" she asked, glancing back at him.

"I have a sister here, she needs to come with me." It wasn't hard to put a note of concern in his voice.

She frowned, obviously weighing things before reassuring, "don't worry, we'll get her out of here too."

And along with her would come the laptop, and what secrets he had managed to acquire from his former company. He would go with this Order, see what they could offer him. And if all else failed... he slipped his free hand into his pocket, lightly touching the vial hidden away. He still had his insurance.


End file.
